MÄR: Twilight Tales
by Wing Atol
Summary: AlvyssXoc. Jasmine and her cousin Ginta are taken to another world where they are swept into the very battle that their parents fought in 6 years ago. Will Jasmine join the Chess like her father, or stay with her cousin and new friends? Read and Review.


"Jazzi, Ginta! Wake up!" a voice called.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up reluctantly.

"Mornin, Auntie." I said, laying back down after a minute.

"Jazzi, WAKE UP!!" Aunite said, smacking me with a rolled up newspaper.

_**Hi. I'm Jasmine, Ginta's cousin. **_

"Sorry, Auntie. I guess I was up late reading." I smiled.

Auntie sighed and left to wake up my cousin, Ginta, leaving me to get dressed. I pulled on my school uniform and placed an outfit for after school in my bag- a purple sleeveless turtleneck, and a denim skirt. I pulled on my knee high black boots and walked into the kitchen.

"Auntie? Where's the powdered sugar?" I called.

"Behind the tea bags!" she called back.

_**I've lived with Ginta ever since our dads vanished off the face of the earth around that time too. Mom went into depression, and is now in a mental hospital in Australia.**_

"Oh! Thanks!" I smiled.

Ginta and I walked to school, meeting up with Koyuki.

"Hiyas, Koyu!" I smiled.

"Good morning, Jazzi. Hi Ginta!" she smiled.

"Auntie told me that you fell asleep in class again, Ginta. Koyuki, wanna tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Something about 'holy sword Thunder Force', I think." Koyuki said, placing a finger on her lip.

"Oh... your no help at all!" I said, running ahead.

_**So, for 6 years, I've lived in Japan. It's kinda fun, but I cant help but miss England, where I lived until my mom and dad had a business trip to Australia. Dad vanished while he and Mom were in Australia, so thats why Mom is in an Australian assylum. I made friends in Japan... kinda. Ginta and I grew closer; almost like we're brother and sister.**_

In school, I sat next to Ginta, who was leaning on his desk.

"Lil Gin..." I smiled, poking him.

"Giiinta!" some other dude called.

"Whats with him? Actin all down." one thug said.

"Maybe he's hungry."

"Aw, leave im alone. He's probably daydreaming again." I said, smiling.

"Did you have dream 103? Tell me about it!" Koyuki smiled, tapping Ginta's desk.

"Yeah... I'll tell only you!" Ginta smiled.

"Dork." I giggled.

"**We're connected! The tunnel has been opened!**" A weird clown appeared out of nowhere.

"A monster!"

"Get over here!"

"EEEK!"

"Look, Koyuki! It wasnt a dream!" Ginta said, smiling excitedly and carrying Koyuki.

"Ginta... What is that?!" I asked.

"It's the world I saw in my dreams! But this isnt a dream!" Ginta was getting more and more excited by the minute.

I turned to the clown. Behind it was a gorgeous landscape.

"Ginta... you've been seeing this 102 times?" I asked.

"You both see something? But I dont see anything..." Koyuki whispered.

"**There! The dice lands on '2', therefore, two can cross! You two can see our world! That means you either wanted to run away **_**(Eh heh heh heh... That would be me...)**_** or you believed very strongly in the existence of our world **_**(And that would be Ginta.)**_**! This is why the tunnel chose to appear before you! Now please enter!**" the clown said.

"Hurry and run, Ginta, Jasmine! And bring Koyuki with you!" some students yelled.

"Um... I'd like to go too. May I?" Koyuki asked.

"**The dice landed on 2. If more than 2 were to cross, there is no telling what may happen to the third.**" the clown said.

Ginta placed Koyuki outside of the classroom.

"We're going." Ginta said.

"Yeah. Sorry guys. We'll be back- and dont try an stop us!" I smiled as people tried to get us out.

"It's not fair... Only Ginta and Jasmine... Promise me, when you get back, you have to tell me about it!" Koyuki smiled sadly.

"Alright..."

Ginta and I turned towards the gate and entered the other world.

_**That day changed my life forever.**_

??'s PoV

"Ahhh! the dimension Arm broke!" Bell said.

"It's fine. It's proof that the summoning was succesful." I said. "The outsiders... are on their way here."

**Well, thats chapter one of MÄR: Twilight Tales. I hope its good. I write this due to the fact that it is VERY hard to find an AlvissxOc storry, ANYWHERE. Not even in Quizilla, fan-gril central. **

**Jazzi: Yeah. I mean, really. All those fangirls... and their too busy writing 'Naruto seven minutes in heaven' quizes?**

**Rina: I know what you mean.**

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Jazzi and Ginta wake up in the magical world. What treasures and discoveries await them? And who's the bimbo with the pink hair?

"Ginta, you can see without glasses! Thats great!"

"I'm Dorothy."

"COOL!"


End file.
